Interview
by Reincarnations
Summary: "Home waiting to watch the traitors be interviewed about the Royal Cotillion."
1. Chapter 1

**A random, but possibly terrible idea that nobody will probably read.**

 **I got this idea after reading 'Rise of the Isle of the Lost' and seeing all of the music-videos/trailers/behind-the-scenes/advertisements/etc. of the second movie (Descendants 2) that's airing in 24 days.**

 **I honestly hope whoever is reading this likes it because I did put some effort in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or its book series.**

* * *

Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook, arrived at the Fish and Chips to see it completely vacant except for Uma, the daughter of Ursula, who sitting at the bar staring bitterly at the TV screen.

"Where's everyone?" He questioned the young sea witch as he casually sat on the counter next to her seat.

"Home waiting to watch the traitors be interviewed about the Royal Cotillion." Uma snapped. "Shouldn't you be watching it with your sisters?"

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't ask."

Truth be told, his two sisters (Harriet and CJ) did offer to have him watch the show with them. Their father would be watching at the docks with the other pirates leaving the children to the house. Harry had declined because he knew Uma would be alone.

Uma scoffed because she knew he was lying, but didn't retort, so he asked, "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"Pushed me out the door and told me not to come back till closing." She answered with all honesty. "I doubt anyone will come."

"Why?"

"We've been open for four hours and only you've come in."

The two sat together in silence as the TV program began.

 _An enormous room popped onto the scream. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was standing on a platform, arms stretched out, her blonde hair with purple tips in a messy bun, wearing a blue and yellow dress as Evie, the daughter of Evil Queen, circled around her making minor adjustments to the dress. Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, and Jay, son of Jafar, were sitting on a chair and couch with a textbook in their laps._

 _An older woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was seen on the other couch, looking as official as she could, asked the boys, "Shouldn't you two be at R.O.A.R practice? Isn't there a meet this week?"_

 _"Can't compete if we have bad grades." Jay bluntly stated. "It's a rule."_

Harry laughed like what the thief said was a joke. "Since when does he follow the rules?"

 _"-Carlos is helping me study for a test tomorrow. If I pass, I play. If I fail, I don't."_

 _"Surely since you're captain the coach can make an exception-"_

 _"He has," Carlos rudely interrupted, "when Chad Charming was captain. Coach was gonna let Jay play regardless of whether or not his grades were passing, but Jay said he's not playing until he raises his grades."_

 _"Did you ever do something like that on the Isle?"_

 _"I would be punished if I did." Jay plainly said as he flipped a page. "We aren't suppose to follow the rules or care about grades on the Isle."_

 _The interviewer decided to change the attention to Evie. "I love what you've done with the dress! It's going to look beautiful during the cotillion!"_

 _"If I can get it to look right." Evie groaned as she sat down her needle and thread in frustration. "Something is just off about it. Every time I do something to it, it gets worse!"_

 _"Perhaps you need a break?" The interviewer suggested. "How long have you been working on it?"_

 _"About three months whenever I get a spare moment." Evie walked over to her desk to look through some papers. "You can take a break Mal, but please don't sit. I don't want the dress to get dirty."_

 _After putting on a brown leather jacket, which might have belonged to one of the boys, Mal explained, "She's been stressing about the dress for weeks now. She's redone it six times already."_

 _"I'm thinking I'll have to do it a seventh time." Evie plopped down in the chair as she scribbled on one of the many designs. "It looks good on paper, but not when I actually make it."_

"It's because of Mal's hair." Uma decided as she carelessly flipped her own braids. "Blueberry is used to designing outfits when Mal had her purple hair. Now that it's blonde, she doesn't know how to make her designs and the hair work together."

 _"Have you made anyone else any dresses or suits for the Cotillion?"_

 _"Everyone that's willing to pay." Evie finally grabbed a new sheet of paper and began a whole new design for Mal's dress. "There's only four people, not including myself, that I let not pay."_

 _"Is it your three friends and you're lovely boyfriend?"_

 _"Doug actually paid for everything Evie needed for his suit." Mal answered for her completely stressed out friend. "He refused to have his princess waste her money on him."_

 _"He calls you his princess?"_

 _"And I call him the prince of my heart." The blue-haired girl sighed fondly, almost like a love-sick puppy. "I'm glad he is."_

 _"Isn't he the son of Dopey?"_

Uma and Harry both choked on air at the question. "She fell in love with a dwarf's son?" Uma figured out. "Evil Queen must be beside herself right now."

"I wonder what she'd say to Evie."

 _"I don't care what my mother would say or if she's watching." She said, answering Harry's curiosity unknowingly. "It's better if she finds out by watching anyways. I'd only make it worse if I told her face to face."_

 _"Carlos, what would you say if you knew your mother was watching?" The interviewer interrogated._

 _"That I'm glad I don't have to get up at four in the morning to do her ridiculous amount of chores?" He sarcastically joked. "I've told her off a few months back and I'm not afraid to do it again."_

 _The interviewer saw things going south with Carlos, so she decided to change the attention to Jay, who hasn't said anything for a while. "What about you? Do you think your mother's watching?"_

 _The room became dead silent as the trio stared at their old friend. His hand, which paused in mid-turning of the page, was trembling uncontrollably. Almost immediately, Mal hurried over to her friend, tossed his book on the table, and sat next to him, while wrapping her arms around him as Jay turned himself around so he could hide his face in her shoulder, trying to hide the fact he was crying._

 _She tilted her head to the interviewer with a glare. "His mother died of a disease when he was six. Jay absolutely loved her. Everyone was jealous of him because of his mother and because he was the only child to have both parents."_

Harry shook his head at a memory. "I only hanged with Jay because of his mother. Everyone was miserable when she died."

 _"-she was the kindest person on the Isle." Mal had continued on. "Everyone wanted to be around her because she made them happy."_

 _"How can someone from the Isle-"_

 _"She was from Auradon!" Mal screamed in anger which made the interviewer cringe in fear. "She was banished to the Isle two years after the villains were because she was talking with Jafar. A year later they got married, and the next year they had Jay._ Everyone _on the Isle decided to honor her memory by being kind for the entire month of her passing. I snuck out of my home away from my mother every chance I got to try and cheer him up. Evil Queen even went all out on Evie's sixth birthday party to cheer everyone up, especially Jay, but he didn't want to go. She and Evie ended up getting banished for ten years."_

"Because they didn't invite you." Uma continued on. "Everyone knows that."

 _Mal pointed to the door. "You can leave. This interview won't be continuing and we will_ not _be doing another with you."_

 _"You can't kick me out!"_

 _"I just did." Mal turned her head to look straight at the camera. "I'm sorry for those of you who are watching on the Isle. I know watching us on the mainland and being reminded of her death is going to make you feel terrible. I hope you can forgive us."_

Harry turned off the TV for the show had ended. The two sat in silence until they heard the sound of slow music playing in the kitchen. "Cook must be back." Uma decided. "She always has music going when she's here."

An idea came to Harry's mind as he jumped off the counter and stood in front of Uma with his arms out. "Dance with me."

Uma raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Why would I do that?"

"Because nobody's around to watch." He then confidently added, "And because we both know I'm in love with you and you're too stubborn to admit you feel the same way."

She rolled her eyes, but got up from her seat and took one of his hands in hers. Harry rested a hand on her waist while Uma placed her hand at the top of his shoulder. The couple swayed together for hours on end, for the song seemed to repeat itself. They were both in peace and neither one of them noticed Cook changing the open sign to close so their moment could be private. At some point of the dance, Uma laid her head on his shoulder because it seemed like the natural thing to do.

Time seemed to pass by for it was already getting dark, but neither one of them wanted to leave. Or possibly they didn't have the energy to move away from each other. Eventually, Uma spoke, "Harry?"

"Yes, Uma darling?"

She hesitated before confessing, "I want to live in Auradon."

"I know, my love."

"I want to live in Auradon," she repeated, but then quietly added, "with you."

Harry held her a little tighter out of happiness. "If we're lucky, it may be soon."

"How . . . .soon?"

Harry glanced at his crush's face to see her getting sleepy, which explained why she made the confession. He leaned forward, almost in a trance like state, to do something he knew Uma would kill him for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kissed her.


	2. Sequel

_Sequel is up for anyone who wants to read it!_

 _The title is 'Savior'._

 _You can kind of guess what the plot is by the title._

 _I sincerely hope you enjoy it like you did 'Interview'._


End file.
